The Cat With Purple Eyes
by Cat-Lover-101
Summary: First Warriors hope you like it! read along and fallow Icepaw from a kit to apprentice to warrior then taking her fathers place as leader. Read as she make friends, enemies, and more. as she changes peoples lives forever. Fallow as she falls in love.


"talking"

'thinking'

Chapter 1

"Open your eyes, come on mom said we can't go out unless you do" said a voice.

"Ok, I'll try." I answer. As I open my eyes the first thing I see are a pair of green eyes starring back at me.

"Her eyes are a weird color" said kit that was in front of me.

"Ya, they're all purpley, are they supposed to be that color?" asked another kit as he looked at a pretty white she-cat with red eyes.

"Purple? That's not a normal eye color but then again nether is red. So maybe it runs in the family like the white pelt." said the pretty she-cat, " hello Icekit, I'm Whitefur, your mother."

"And I'm Mousekit I'm your sister!" said Mousekit, the one who asked me to open my eyes.

"I'm Brownkit and that's my brother Darkkit." stated the second kit that asked about my eye color. Brownkit had a brown pelt with darker stripes on his back, Darkkit was also brown but had swirls instead of stripes and they both had green eyes, and Mousekit was a pretty light brown and also had green eyes.

"And we're Coalkit, Fawnkit, and Winterkit!" said three other kits. The first one, Coalkit, has fluffy white fur with a splash of black on her chest and golden amber eyes. The second one, Fawnkit, has brown fur with pale cream flecks on her back and a pale cream underbelly and amber eyes. The last one, Winterkit, has silvery/ white tabby fur that made his green eyes stand out (They are 3 moons old right now and Mousekit, Icekit, Brownkit, and darkkit are all just a few sunrises).

"Can we go outside now?" asked Mousekit.

"Yes you can, but be careful and don't get into trouble." said Whitefur.

"Yay!" I yelled as I ran to the entrance of the nursery cave. As I got out and into the main part of the cave that was our camp Brownkit asked "do you want me to show you around?" then he whispered, "Darkkit and Winterkit can show Mousekit around I think they likes her."

While we were laughing Darkkit asked, "you can show Icekit around while I show Mousekit around."

That just made them laugh harder.

"Oh my Starclan! We were just thinking that!" I laughed.

"Anyway that sounds good to me." said Brownkit.

As we were walking away from them I said, "that was weird it's like he read your mind."

"ya that was really weird but still funny." he said. I was so caught up in our conversation I didn't see the tom that I ran into on accident and went tumbling to the ground.

"Careful there Icekit, don't want you getting hurt." said a familiar voice that I heard many times talking to my mom.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Wavestar!" exclaimed Brownkit with wide eyes.

"Wavestar?" I ask.

"yes little one, I'm the leader of Waterclan and also your father. I was just going to visit you and your sister." said my father.

"You're her father! I didn't know that!" said Brownkit.

"Is that a problem? Can we not be friends?" I asked uncertainly.

"No, we can still be friends, that just means I won't go easy on you when we play games." stated Brownkit, suddenly playful.

"Didn't want you to in the first place!" I replied, also playful.

The whole time we were talking out of the corner of my eye I could see my father looking at me closely. I turned to him and asked, "What are you looking at, dad?"

"Nothing its just your eyes are the most unusual color, the only cat I've seen with purple eyes is my mother. I wondered if one of you would have purple eyes. That's good to know one of my kits inherited my mother's eyes," says Wavestar, tilting his head.

"does that mean I'm different." I asked, sadly.

"No it means your unique just like everyone else, everyone is unique therefore you are just like everyone else." my father stated, nuzzling my head.

"Yay! I'm uiqu!" I said, happily.

"Not uiqu, unique geez Icekit." teased Brownkit.

"Hey!" I yell, as I jump at him, "you may be older but only by a few moons!"

Then we got into a play fight. When we broke apart we where both laughing.

"Come on, I was supposed to show you the camp. And its getting late." said Brownkit.

They walked until they came to a cave that had some sea weed hanging from the top.

"This is Wavestar's den." said Brownkit.

"Wow, he has a den all to himself! But doesn't he get lonely?" I asked.

"I don't know I'm not Wavestar." answered Brownkit.

As they walked on they saw the elder's, the warrior's, and the apprentice's den. Then they headed back to the nursery. She had met a lot of cats like Clovermoon a light brown she-cat with white spots and green eyes she is my mother's sister and Smokeypaw a smoky grey with dark grey eyes, he was really funny. When they got there, Whitefur came rushing out and looked around wildly. When she saw me, she rushed over and started licking me all over and said, "I was so worried! When your sister came back without you I thought you were missing!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I met daddy and when he left it was already late and Brownkit still had to show me the camp. Did you know grandma had purple eyes, too?"

"Oh, no, I didn't know that, she died before I met her, well I guess it does run in the family. Now inside you two, and Brownkit, Shadowblaze is worried sick about you, too" scolded Whitefur, as the two kits walked into the den with their ears flat against their head

6 moons later

"Icekit! From this moment until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Icepaw. Glacierpath you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall mentor Icepaw." said Wavestar. We touched noses then walked to the edge of the crowd with the newly named Brownpaw and Darkpaw. Their mentors are Tinyshade and Spiderwing.

"Mousekit! From this moment on until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Mousepaw. Clovermoon you mentored Mintheart and shall do the same for Mousepaw." said Wavestar. Then they touched noses and walked up to us.

"Brownpaw! Darkpaw! Icepaw! Mousepaw! Brownpaw! Darkpaw! Icepaw! Mousepaw!" everyone cheered.

"Congratulations! You're an apprentice now! Come on I'll show you to your nest." said Winterpaw (like I said they are three moons older than them so they are already apprentices). Then they showed us to our nest and we went to sleep.

In the morning

I woke up the next morning and stretched then groomed myself. Then I walk over to Mousekit… no… Mousepaw's nest and start prodding her to wake her up.

"Come on Mousepaw wake up!" I say

"No" she mumbled. I think for a minute then an idea struck me.

"Oh, hi Darkpaw." I say to thin air. At that she bolted up.

"What!" she said looking around. Then she glared at me.

"Not funny, Icepaw! Not funny!" she hissed at me.

"Ya it was, but not the point. It is our first day as apprentices! Lets go find our mentors and see what we are doing!" I say excitedly. Then I padded to Brownpaw and Darkpaw and woke them up. Then we all padded out of the apprentice cave into main cave. Then we walked to the fresh kill pile and chose a large fish to share.

After we got done eating we walked up to our mentors and then went our separate ways, mentor and apprentice. My sister went to collect moss, something she wasn't too happy about. I on the other hand got a tour of the borders and inside territory.

I saw the Forestclan border that on the other side had a lot of trees, and the Fireclan border that looked like a barren wasteland with a large volcano looming in the back. When we got back to the camp I was very tired. I walked into the camp and instantly walked to my nest.

When I got there I insanely fell asleep.

The next day

I woke up early the next morning. I walked out vaguely remembering Glacierpath mention that I would be on the dawn patrol.

As I walked out of the den I saw Emberpaw walking towards me, she had a dark gray pelt with ginger paws and blue eyes. She had joined the clan one moon ago and used to be a rouge, but due to her mother getting killed, she joined the clan and is only one moon younger than Smokypaw. When she got to the den entrance she saw me.

"Well come on then!" she hissed. Then she turned back and walked abck towards the rock ledges that led up to a hole in the ceiling. When I got there Smokypaw, Glacierpath, Sparkstorm, and Mintheart where waiting there.

"Icepaw! How are you today!" Smokypaw asked padding up to me.

"Good you?" I replied.

"I'm great!" he exclaimed. I glanced around and noticed Emberpaw glaring at me. I ignored that and looked at Sparkstorm.

"Where are we going today?" I asked as we all started going up the ledges. He didn't reply till we got to the top.

"We will be patrolling the outer borders." he said. The outer borders are the ones that don't have a clan living behind them or in other words ,the border that is the ocean and open land. That makes the inner ones the ones we have with Forestclan and Fireclan.

"Ok!" I said. Then Smokypaw distracted me by starting a conversation, but it was easy to just nod and respond but not really pay attention. Smokypaw was nice and everything, but iit could get really annoying and boring. So as I half listened I angled one ear in the other direction. I just barely heard a shrill wail.

"Stop! I heard something." I whispered to the patrol. We waited for a little bit. Then it came again, but this time it was louder. I didn't wait for the others to run I just took off in the direction of the wail. I stopped when I saw an dark cream tom with grey eyes holding down a light almost white cream she-cat with bright green eyes. I looked more closely and saw that the she-cat looked terrified and the tom looked like he was going to kill her. I saw her scream again.

"Help!" she screeched. I sized up the tom. He looked about Smokypaw's age but still much bigger than me. I looked at the she-cat, she looked my age. I didn't think about how much bigger the tom was, I just ran at him when he leaned down with his mouth open, and then jumped and used the momentum of my jump to knock him off. He yowled and jumped to his feet. He whipped around to face me. I heard the rest of my patrol show up. He looked at me then at them. He must have realized he didn't have a chance because he turned around and ran. I turned to the she-cat.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm Flower who are you all?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm Icepaw and these are Smokypaw, Glacierpath, Sparkstorm, Mintheart, and Emberpaw." I said gesturing to the rest of them.

"Are you all part of the clans?" she sked timidly.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"I want to join. They say you can teach me how to hunt, and fight." she said. I glaced at Glacierpath, silently begging him.

"We can ask Wavestar." he said. I jumped with joy. Dad would let her if I asked him! I looked at her and said ," come on then", then giggle in happiness.


End file.
